


Broken

by ArcaneDesires



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Anger, Angst, Blood, Cutting, F/M, Hurt, Pain, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneDesires/pseuds/ArcaneDesires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without Cato, Clove's world is filled with nothing but darkness and pain and the burning need to hurt others. Most of the time, they enjoy it just as much as she does. But even she can't continue to swim in a sea of blood and self destruction without drowning. This might be her final breath before madness swallows her whole and breaks her apart for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a thing. Yeah idk, I might even remove this later. But the idea came to me, I wrote it. And it's very short and sadly there's only implied Clato, but it just felt like I needed to write this, so yeah I did. No happy endings are contained within and I'm not even sure if it makes sense. But here it is anyway. Just a brief random grrrr moment I guess. Enjoy, or don't. I can't make you enjoy it, but hopefully it's not horrendously bad. XD

Dark brown eyes narrowed and settled on the smooth expanse of flesh spread out before her. The lightly tanned skin that sheened with a light layer of sweat beckoned her. It called to her instincts, screamed to be marred by her skills. To be claimed forever as hers.

She smirked. This was going to be so much fun. He would all too soon learn that his body was her canvas to paint with bright crimson whenever she should desire. Oh and she desired it, she most definitely did!

Lifting her hand, she trailed the ice cold steel of her knife lightly and lazily over his mostly unblemished skin. He gasped out loud, a sharp intake of breath that stuck in his throat and her smirk turned positively feral.

Oh how she loved to hear that noise, to watch him squirm desperately beneath her blade, to hear him moan at her touch. She grasped his straw blond hair, fisting the short locks tightly and tugged sharply to pull his head up from the table.

“Do you like this?! Is this what you want? To be my bitch? For me to hurt you?!” She hissed the words at him, rapidly losing control of her mind and her body.

“Y-yes!” He groaned, shifting and writhing again.

She let go then, gave herself over to the eternal darkness that dwelled within her. Gave in to the delicious desire to harm and humiliate. It was almost too much and yet at the same time, not enough.

With a vicious snarl that ripped from her throat, she pressed the blade harder and sliced it deeply across his bare back. “Then here! Have your pain! Taste what we both know you’ve always wanted from me!”

The large muscle bound male quivered and let out a sharp exhale that was definitely more pained than pleasured. It only drew her on, caused the ache inside of her to grow ever stronger.

Rapidly she sliced him again and again, watching in delight as the crimson liquid bubbled up to the surface and spilled down his arched back.

She dug the blade ever deeper, harder and in a more dangerous place, barely resisting the urge to simply bring the knife plunging down into his kidney or his spine or perhaps that perfectly firm ass of his.

“Enjoying yourself?” She sneered, angry now and beyond any measure of control.

“Y-yes. Oh yes so much.”

His voice was barely above a whisper, startled and pleading. It disgusted her, HE disgusted her and he made her want to hurt him all the more.

She dropped the knife, smearing her fingers in his ruby red blood and painting abstract patterns over the unmarked sections of his skin. He shuddered, begging yet again for release from the exquisite pain she’d promised him. She’d gone well past his threshold already, she knew that, but she didn’t care anymore and he was still clearly reluctant to stop anyway.

She needed to hurt him, to scar him, to drench him in the same pain and agony that twisted in her own guts at all times. She needed to punish him for what he’d done to her!

Furious now, she scraped her nails down his back, deliberately digging them into the cuts she’d made and shivering when he yelped at the contact. Oh how delicious this was! And he was pinned to the table, unable to escape from her touch even if he did want to.

“You are mine! You will enjoy what I tell you!” She snapped the words out so sharply, they seemed to cut him as deeply as her knives just had.

She clenched her fist, deliberately sinking her manicured nails into his wounds. He jerked, his muscles tightening from the pain and he shook his head quickly back and forth. He was deliberately disobeying her now, and yet not actually voicing his want to stop. The torture she bestowed upon him at his request wasn’t good enough for him now?!

“Do you want me to stop? Have you had enough already?!”

“Yes! Oh god yes. I mean no! D-don’t stop… Oh please don’t stop…”

The words trailed off into a low moan of defeat, and she squeezed harder before releasing him completely. “You’re weak! You’re pathetic and you disgust me! I never should have taken you back!”

She yanked viciously on his hair, pulling his head back painfully and this time he let out a desperate whimper and what she thought was a plea for her to stop this madness. Scowling, she slammed his head down against the table and listened to the sickening crack of the blond male’s nose breaking.

His breathing was heavy and wet sounding now, he gurgled over the blood no doubt dribbling down his bruised and battered face. Taking a deep breath, she tried to centre herself as her hand curled around the familiar weight of her beloved weapon.

She failed when he whimpered and turned to skewer her with his icy blue eyes and the thought whispered through her mind quickly and burning with a deadly fire. Enough! It was enough.

“Get him. Out. Of. HERE!” She screamed, flicking her wrist and listening to the satisfying thunk of her knife burying itself into the wall mere inches from where two burly males entered the room with quick, darting movements.

Her breath came quick and uneven. Not Cato, it was not Cato. He could never be Cato. Her eternally angry Cato, her twisted lover, her dark desire was forever lost to her. He would never beg her to hurt him, to humiliate him.

He’d left when she tried, twisting her arm up so far behind her back that the bones had cracked much like the broken males nose just had and then stormed away with pain and fury and an unimaginable emotion she still couldn’t place swimming in his normally cold blue eyes. He hadn’t looked back and he was never coming back.

With that thought, she gave into the demons that continually haunted her and lodged knife after knife into the far wall, imagining a strong square jaw, firm heavy muscles and warm rough hands that would never again caress her body or stroke the fires burning within to blissfully painful heights.

The darkness swirled around her, changed her vision and the lonely despair took over and for the first time she didn’t try to fight it.

She just let herself go and forgot that once upon a time she’d  let her guard down enough to care about someone who’d sworn her cared for her too. Even at the end he’d promised he cared. But said that he couldn’t do this anymore and she knew better than ever now, that she couldn’t be sane without him.

As she finally fell fully into the ever present emptiness, she knew was irreparably and undoubtedly broken.


End file.
